The present invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to pressure regulating faucet slide valves.
The present invention relates to improvements in my pressure regulator faucet slide valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,821 and issued on Aug. 13, l974. This prior art pressure regulator faucet slide valve does not provide means to shut off hot water in the event of cold water failure, nor does it provide means to maintain the mixing temperature during variations of cold water pressure.